User blog:CompliensCreator00/How To Draw in my Style
Hello! A few years back, I did a blog like this, on how to draw artwork in my style. However, that was way back in mid-2013, and my art style has evolved much more since then. Knowing this, I'm going to take the opportunity today, and show you how I do my art nowadays! Before you get started... While I'm certain that you could figure out how to draw in a similar style to mine with just about any art program, I most highly recommend using Paint Tool SAI. While it does cost approximately $42 from my memory, there are places online where you can find it for free. Also note that I do own a drawing tablet, which can help, though I'm absolutely sure you can figure out ways around this without a tablet. If you do own a tablet, and you are using SAI, I recommend setting the Stabilizer, which can be found at the top of the screen, to S-7. This allows for the smoothest lines. With that out of the way, let's begin! Step 1: Establishing the base This is probably the simplest of the steps in this process, which is establishing a few elements of your creature's basic body shape! Draw a few shapes, or even just one shape, which'll define your body, and set the layer to 30% opacity. With this out of the way, you can proceed to step 2. Step 2: Rough sketch Using the base, draw in the rest of your creature's defining features on a separate layer. Do a rough sketch of the linework for your creature, so you know ultimately what it will look like. Once you finish, you can proceed to step 3! Step 3: Final lineart Set your rough sketch layer's opacity to about 30%, and if you need to, delete the base. Create a linework layer, using the "New Linework Layer" button. If you're using Paint.NET or something like that, I guess the line tool can be fine. On SAI, however, I recommend the curve tool. Assure that the size is at 2.5, and that your color is a pure black. Using this tool, start smoothing out your lineart, until the full creature is outlined. Afterwards, proceed to step 4. Step 4: Extra details It is most optimal that minor details should be done in a smaller size, so set the size of your curve tool to 1.5. If there are no minor details for you to fill in, then you can skip this step and move to step 5! Step 5: Beginning color Create an empty, basic layer underneath your linework layer, and merge the linework layer to it. Delete all rough sketch layers that remain. Copy everything on the new layer, and paste it onto another layer. Using the bucket tool, start coloring in your artwork on the lower of the two lineart layers! (The two layers are to prevent colors created by the bucket from overpowering the lines.) Make sure that lines are separating where colors separate, or else the bucket will simply color in the whole area. Never use pure white or black as well, instead using really bright and dark shades of other colors! It looks much nicer, trust me. After completing this, move to step 6! Step 6: Dark shading Between the colored and empty lineart layers, add two new layers. Set the opacity on both to 30%! Using an extremely dark shade of blue, use the brush tool to add shading where shading feels like it should go, typically around edges and whatnot. Use two layers to add extra depth! Once finished, move on to step 7! Step 7: The Blur (Part 1) Merge the two layers of shade together, and get out the blur tool. Begin blurring these layers so their colors blend with that of the artwork! Afterwards, merge the blurred layer with the artwork. When finished, move on to step 8! Step 8: Light shading Unlike dark shading, here you use three separate layers on different levels of opacity! The lowest layer should be at 15%, the middle layer should be at 30%, and the highest should be at 50%! Note that for darker colors, the 15 and 30% layers are more optimal, while 30 and 50% are best for lighter shades. Using the brush tool, add lighting where lighting feels like it should go! When finished, move to step 9! Step 9: The Blur (The Sequel) Same as step 7, but for the light shades. Proceed to step 10. Step 10: Additional highlights For the final step, you add two more layers between the lineart and the colored art. The first layer should be set at 6% opacity or lower. Using a bright shade of yellow, add lines around the artwork, for highlights or something, maybe a little extra depth. On the second layer, which is set at 60% opacity, use the brightest shade of yellow imaginable to create really small highlights in the brightest places! These are not blurred! After finishing all that, merge all layers together, and hopefully your artwork turns out well! Save the image in PNG format, and make sure that the PNG save options are set to 32bpp ARGB, so it ends up transparent. Afterwards, you should be finished! Hopefully this guide will be helpful, and if you are confused, please ask in the comments! Try simpler designs at first, maybe a redo of something you've done before, and work your way up to more complex stuff! That's really all I can say! CompliensCreator00 message wall 01:28, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts